When Jealously Strikes
by theclique34
Summary: When Luke finds out about Jessie's new boyfriend, GEORGE, what will happen? READ TO FIND OUT. Warning: Sorry if you're bored. PLEASE don't flame. (I love Cameron Boyce! :D)
1. THIS WILL NOT STAND!

**When Jealousy Strikes**

**By: theclique34**

Hey, guys! This is my FIRST story on , so PLEASE take it easy! I was thinking if my stories are successful, I'll create a Youtube channel and name it "TheClique." Here's how it's gonna work:

FIRST: You guys suggest what TV show or book or movie or whatever I should read. (Ex: If the movie is… "The Incredibles," I look that up and pick someone's story.)

In the video, I tell you what the type of the story is. (Ex: Book, TV show, Video Games, etc….)

I'll go on camera, say the disclaimer ("I do not own any of these stories. And I am NOT stealing the author's ideas." To be honest guys, I'm just helping you out. Making you famous. :D… I didn't mean that in a mean way. 0_0) and read a story (after naming the gifted author).

Awesome music will play, and I'll say, "Don't forget to favorite and follow (insert swag username here…), and don't forget to subscribe to theclique. Take it easy guys!" And then I'll end the video.

PLEASE NOTE: If there are chapters to your story, DO NOT WORRY. I will do parts. :D And hey, maybe I'll let my best friend from 1st grade do some reading, too. You never know. :D (And I'm sorry but I don't know how to make chapters on Fanfiction. PLEASE HELP ME. 0_0)

You know what, NO. I will NEVER become a famous Youtuber. What a DUMB idea!

ANYWAY, read the story from me that is coming up after I shut up. Please, NO FLAMES… PLEASE!

Chapter 1: Jessie's New Boyfriend

Luke's POV:

I was playing a shooting game on my laptop. Ravi was right next to me. "Luke, didn't Jessie tell you not to play those games until you're older than her?" Ravi asked. "We all know THAT'S not gonna happen," Emma said. **(A/N: I never got Emma. She's always commenting about how "old" Jessie is, but she's so ignorant. She's gonna become that senior 18-year-old ONE DAY. There's no escaping the ravages of getting old, Emma.)** "Just like Luke's chances with Jessie," Zuri said. "Shut it, guys. I'm trying to focus on blasting this zombie's head off," I said. I pushed buttons on my controller, and Jessie walked in. I closed my laptop quickly.

She suspiciously looked at me. "Luke…?" she asked. "Hey, Jessie. Back to ask me out?" I said. I made my eyebrows go up and down. "As much as that made me wanna vomit, NO. What were you playing on your laptop?" she asked. Ugh. I hope Ravi shuts his mouth. "He was playing a game you told him not to play until he was older than you," Ravi said. I spoke too soon… AGAIN.

I glared at him and his eyes widened and he looked at me. "Luke, were you playing that shooting game I told you not to play?" Jessie asked. "Maybe…?" I said. "Luke, you need to have control with this laptop! That's it. I'm taking it away," she said. She reached out and picked up my laptop. "Jessie, what the heck?! NO!" I yelled. She started walking up the stairs. I jumped up and dashed after her, knocking her over. "LUKE!" she yelled.

Ravi walked up. "I am sorry I ever told you, Jessie," he said. The elevator opened. Jessie set my laptop down on one of the steps and pushed me off of her. (That's right. I was on top of her. XD) I turned to face the elevator. A tall guy with long orange hair and green eyes was in front of her. His fiery hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Yo, Jessie. Who's the ponytail?" Zuri asked. "ZURI… Have some manners! And… he's my…," Jessie's voice trailed off. "He's your WHAT? Do we know the parents?" I asked. "Actually, that's where I was taking her; to see my parents," he said. "Oh… OK… Mind if I call you Fiery McGee?" I asked. "LUKE!" Jessie whispered loudly. She nodded her head to the corner and whispered, "SIDE BAR." HEY! Maybe she's gonna KISS me!

I walked over to the corner to nodded to and sat there. She followed me, and bent down to my size. "Luke, you CANNOT lose control in front of him. He's my… boyfriend," she whispered. My eyes widened. "BOYFRIEND?!" I almost yelled. She put a finger up to my lips. "SHHHH!" she hissed. "Sorry… BOYFRIEND?!" I whispered. "Yes, Luke. You CANNOT tell your sisters and brother. They'll start harassing him like crazy," Jessie said. "OK… So, what's his name?" I asked. "George McGee," she said. "So that's a yes? I can call him Fiery McGee?" I asked hopefully. "You know what? FINE… Unless you let ME call you Freckles McGee," she said standing up straight. "Can I call you Hottie McGee, then?" I asked. "Luke… NO," she said. "OK…," I said. Nice! Jessie and I were already up to the nicknames! OK, one thing off of my list… ;)

"OK, George. That's Luke, Ravi, Emma, and Zuri," Jessie said. "OK. I'm George," he said. He looked at me. "You know… There's something about you that reminds me of myself when I was younger. Short, adorable… and freckles that would take you a million years to count," he said. Everyone laughed and I smiled cockily. "Well, when you have the greatest parents in the world, you'll look like me," I said. I fixed my collar. "Yeah, when he's bragging like that, most of it isn't true!" Zuri said with a smile. We laughed again and Jessie said, "Well, we best be going, George. Don't wait up!" They walked out of the elevator.

I turned around slowly to face my siblings. "OK, Luke. What malicious deed are you cooking up in your brain?" Ravi asked. "THIS. WILL. NOT. STAND!" I yelled. I ran to the staircase, picked up my laptop, then ran to my room.

_NO POV:_

_ "Should we call the cops ahead of time?" Zuri asked. She reached for the phone, but Emma spread out her left arm to hold her back. "NOT YET. This might make a GREAT Youtube video! It'll go viral in seconds. I can see it now: My Brother's Attempts To Make Our Nanny Break Up With Some Handsome Redhead! It'll work… It ALWAYS works…," Emma said. _


	2. The Return of Creepy Connie

**When Jealousy Strikes**

OK! There is nothing new for me to let you know, so PLEASE enjoy my story! :D

NICE REVIEWS… o_o

Chapter 2: Creepy Connie Returns.. But Not For the Same Reason as Before...

Luke's POV:

New York City, 2:45 P.M., Saturday, June 31st

I noticed Jessie sitting on the couch with her makeup box open. THIS was the PERFECT time to mess with her. I jogged down the steps and ran to the couch. "Hey, Jessie! Wanna play a board game with me and Ravi? I'll let you win…," I winked at her, a smirk on my face. "Um… About that… Luke, I kinda have a date with George, so…," I cut her off. "GEORGE? Who is this "GEORGE"?" I figured if I played dumb (Emma doesn't call it "playing"… what an asshole -_-), she might pay more attention to me.

"You met him yesterday. He was that tall redheaded man with a little beard," Jessie said, trying to "remind" me. I shook my head and looked upset. She bent down to my height and said, "Luke, you're a big boy now. You have to learn how to control your anger." "I AM!" I yelled, I stomped my foot. She looked at me as if to say, "REALLY?" I frowned then said, "OK… Maybe not." "Luke, I trust you. Now, Emma's going to a party tonight, so I need you to watch over your siblings. Luke, DO NOT BE LAZY…," she said. "I won't. I got it… What will you give me in return? A kiss?" I said. I leaned in for one, but she put her hand over my mouth. "NO. Try 10 bucks AND trust," she said. I frowned. "That's not fun…," I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. "Ugh, OK. AND a kiss on the cheek," she said. I smiled. "THAT'S more like it! Have fun on your date, Jessie!" I said. I hugged her, then ran over to the elevator and pressed the button vigorously.

Jessie gave me a weird look and said, "OK. I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're acting like a chimpanzee on drugs, and leave the room." She grabbed her things and walked out the door, leaving her makeup box open on the coffee table.

I turned around and saw Ravi, Emma, and Zuri looking at me. "Luke…?" Emma started. "Yes, Emma?" I answered, a smile on my face. "Why are you smiling so much?" she asked. "Oh, nothing…," I said. "You don't smile unless there's a reason," Zuri said. "OK. There IS a reason… I'm just not gonna tell you," I said. I turned and ran up the stairs to my room.

No POV:

"_I know what he's thinking," Ravi said. "What?" Emma asked. "He's going to do the sabotaging Jessie's date with that redhead Rapunzel,"_ _Ravi said. "So, again… Should we call the cops AHEAD of time?" Zuri asked. "No, Zuri… I wanna record whatever he does. It'll be payback for putting Glow In The Dark goo in my acne cream," Emma said. She grumbled something under breath, then smiled and said, "See ya!" She pushed the elevator button, and stepped it. The doors closed, leaving Zuri and Ravi in the living room alone. "You know… Sometimes I think she's bipolar," Zuri said. "I've been thinking the same thing," Ravi said. They walked up the stairs, and started talking._

Luke's POV:

I was in my room. A notebook was open on my desk. Crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered on the floor around my chair. "NO!" I yelled. I threw another crumpled paper at the garbage can. I missed. I said, "UGH. My aim SUCKS," then turned back to the desk.

All of a sudden, the door opened quickly. "Oh my gosh, Luke! This place is a MESS!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked at the door slowly. "Creepy Connie?" I said slowly. "Yes, Luke. Creepy Connie," she said. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked. "Well, Emma called me over to watch over you," she leaned in to me and whispered, "She must have REALLY BAD trust issues." I nodded and said, "She does. She doesn't even trust me with her makeup box." I paused, then said, "MAKEUP BOX! THAT'S IT!" I quickly turned back to my desk, picked up my pen, and started writing like crazy. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't know yet, but it WILL include Science and Chemistry… And NO. By Chemistry, I don't mean you and me…," she cut me off. "YOU? And ME? Eww, gross. I like RAVI now, you Silly Goose," she said. She poked my nose and smiled. I nervously smiled back. "Riiiiiiiggghhhtt….," I said.

"OK. When Jessie is going on her next date, she'll start putting on makeup. NOW, George, Jessie's boyfriend, looks like one of those guys who think looks are everything. SO, I'll put chemicals in Jessie's makeup box, causing her face to blow up. THEN I'll use the CURE and fix her face, not to be rude. But before that I have to frame George… How am I gonna do that?" I asked. I tapped my chin with my pen and groaned again. "Luke… Calm down. Jessie is a WOMAN. She's way too old for you," Connie said. (She's not THAT creepy anymore.) "I don't know, Not-So-Creepy Connie," I said. She rolled her eyes half-heartedly. "Luke, I think I can help you out here," she said. I looked at her, a smile on my face. "REALLY? You'd do that for ME?" I asked. "Of course. We're buddies, right?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah," I said. She smiled, and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Connie?" I said. She turned around. "Yeah?" she answered. "If things don't work out with me and Jessie… I guess I'll move on to you," I said. (I'm tricking her here. XD You'll see…) "Luke… gross. I said I like Ravi… Get over yourself, man," she said. She left the room and I listened closely. "YES!" she whispered. It sounded like she fist-pumped the air. "Score one for little girl!" she whispered. Then I heard her feet stomp down the stairs.

You know… Maybe Connie's not so creepy after all. Maybe she's just… Got…. LUKE FEVER! OOH, LUKE FEVER! XD

Well, guys. I hope you enjoyed my story! Sorry if it sounds stupid. I had writer's block for a second. Anyway, PLEASE review nicely. And if you're gonna judge, PLEASE be nice about it. For example…:

INSTEAD OF SAYING…

You suck. Get off of fanfiction.

YOU COULD SAY…

Your story's not very good. I expect more from you.

INSTEAD OF SAYING…

You have NO creative flavor. Die in a fire.

YOU COULD SAY…

Be more creative. (And then put a little smiley face at the end. Like this: :D)

Anyway, I'll shut up now.

Take it easy, guys…

~ theclique34 :3


	3. Prank of the Makeup

**When Jealousy Strikes**

**By: theclique34**

OK, GUYS… and girls… Some guys may be girls… And some girls… WHATEVER! O_o

Welcome back to "When Jealousy Strikes", a Jessie fanfiction! :D

Read on, bros! :D (Sorry. I just finished watching a PewDiePie episode. Pewdiepie plays "Parappa the Rapper". Aww man… He should make a part 4!)

Anyway, I'll shut up now. :D

By the way: Kickin' It stories MIGHT be coming soon. I'll think about it…

Chapter 3: The Makeup Prank… And Some Anger Issues

Luke's POV:

6:32 A.M., Friday, Independence Day (July 4th)

I slowly jogged down the stairs. I looked at the coffee table where Jessie's makeup box was still open. She had a date with "Prince Charming" today, so I decided to sabotage her makeup box. I poured fish oil, cheese juice, and (what she's allergic to), pineapple water. XD THIS was going to be an interesting night for Jessie… AND George.

I grabbed my bowl of concoction and opened the door to the balcony. (Ms. Chesterfield usually goes out for a jog this early.) I saw her jogging out the door, and at the right time, I poured the rest of the liquid on her. She screamed, and I started snickering. As she looked up, I disappeared from the balcony. She ran inside and quietly, but quickly, shut the door. (Ms. Chesterfield is so stupid. I had to do SOMETHING to her. XD)

When I was in my room, I flopped on to my bed and opened my 3DS. (A/N: Seriously, am I the only one with a 3DS XL? O_o) Jessie burst into the room. "Luke, what were you doing?" she asked. I looked up, trying to seem innocent. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ms. Chesterfield just screamed," she said. "I didn't do anything," I said. "Sure… Look, I'm going on another date with George today, so I need you to quit fooling around, and stay out of my way. It's at 7:45 A.M. And Luke… REMEMBER… EMMA IS THE BOSS," she said. She turned and left the room. "Wait, Jessie…," I said. "Yeah?" she asked, peeking back into my room. I smirked. "I MAY have thrown something REALLY gross at her from the balcony earlier," I said. Her eyes widened in shock. "What? LUKE!" she nearly yelled. "Fish oil, cheese juice, and pineapple water. She'll smell like a skunk sprayed her," I said, smirking. Jessie stopped talking then said, "Ha, nice one." She high fived me. "Anyway, no playing games with Ravi. No hitting Emma. No framing Zuri for taking cookies out of the cookie jar…," I tuned her out after that. THAT'S when I remembered what I had to do! I had to frame George! "Yeah, yeah, I know. You can trust me," I said. I waved her away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes half-heartedly and leave.

While Jessie was in the shower, I was looking around the elevator for clues. Maybe a strand of his hair fell out. I could use THAT for evidence. (Or I could TRICK him into giving me evidence. XD)

I noticed his muddy footprint from a few days ago was still there. I smirked, and walked quickly to the bathroom. I put some water in my hands and walked back. I threw the water on the footprint, then took a piece of paper and pressed down on it. In about 5 seconds, the paper had the exact same print on it. I put more footprints up until the rug. The elevator door opened. I dashed into the kitchen and threw the paper away.

I opened the door a crack, and peeked out. "Hello? Anybody home?" he called. I opened the door and walked out slowly. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Prince Charming," I said. "Um… You're Luke, right?" he asked. "Yep. And I'm here to tell you…," I walked up to him. "JESSIE'S MINE." I poked his chest. He laughed. "Listen here, boy. I'm bigger than you, I'm faster than you, and I'm definitely smarter than you. I can beat you up in 2 seconds," he said with a smirk. "Why don't you then? C'MON let's go!" I yelled. I held up my fists in fight position. "I can't. I'm dating your nanny. And even if I WASN'T, that would be called child abuse. I'd go to jail!" he said. "Does it LOOK like I care?" I asked. "Look, Luke. I understand why you would like Jessie. She's smart, and funny, and beautiful," he said. "I hear ya," I said. "But the thing is, SHE'S MINE," he said. And THAT was when I lost my temper. I let out a loud scream and punched him in the face. George fell to the floor in pain. "JESSIE IS NOT YOURS, YOU JERK!" I yelled. I started kicking him on the floor, cursing at him as I went. "JERK OFF!" I yelled.

By now, there was blood pouring down out of his nose. His eyes were bulging out of his head, and his lip looked like a scorpion bit it up. "And you thought you could beat ME up. Nice reflexes, FELLA!" I yelled. I heard high heels coming up the hallway. Jessie was ready! She was about to put on her makeup! I dragged George into the kitchen and slipped his phone out of his pocket. I quickly made a Youtube account. I went back to the menu, turned on the camera, and started recording Jessie.

"Eww… What's with the muddy footprints?" she asked herself. She walked over to her makeup box and took out that paintbrush thing that picks up the eye shadow thingy. (A/N: It's a paintbrush, I think. I don't know cosmetics as well as my mom. O_O) She dabbed the blue and spread it across her eyelids. Then she dabbed the purple… Then she dabbed the GREEN! Immediately, her face started blowing up with boils. It was my time. I turned off the recording uploaded it onto Youtube, (as the description of the video, I put _"This bitch I'm dating."_ And name? "_Clingy Bitch's Face Blows Up"_) then slipped the phone back into his pocket. I opened the door and sneaked up the staircase. I ran into her room, grabbed the Epi-pen laying around in Jessie's room, and ran down the stairs again. "Oh my gosh, Jessie!" I yelled. (I'm a REALLY good actor. XD) I ran down the stairs and stuck her with the pen in the arm. Her face went back to it's regular shape, but it was just red. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm all red. Thanks, Luke," she said. "No, problem," I said. (Tomorrow was the day I was gonna show Jessie the video… XD… Unless Ravi, Zuri, or Emma found it first. 0_0)

"Well, I guess I can't go on that date today. I look terrible! I should call George and let him know," she said. She walked towards the phone in the living room. THAT was when I casually walked into the kitchen and took George's phone out of his pocket. I left it on the table and dragged his body to the dumbwaiter. I snatched the phone off of the table and jogged into the bathroom. It started ringing REALLY loud. (Geez. I needed freakin' ear buds!) I answered it, and did the best Australian I could do. "Elo?" I answered. "Yeah, hi, George. I can't make it to your date today," Jessie said. "Oh… OK… Well… um… BYE!" I hung up quickly.

I took George's lifeless body and threw him into the dumbwaiter. I moved the string up, and the dumbwaiter fell down at an extreme speed, but it stopped. I looked up and realized there was a knot at the top of the dumbwaiter. I tugged on the rope and it started to fall again. (Later that day, I had to remember to move George's body.) I walked to the fridge and took out some eggs and Eggos waffles. I popped the waffles into the toaster and cracked the eggs over a frying pan. I turned on the stove and put the frying pan on the stove.

Jessie entered the room. "Luke, what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm making breakfast for you. I know how much you like Eggos waffles and scrambled eggs. And I know what happened to you earlier. So, to make you feel better, I decided to be nice… FOR ONCE…," I said. Jessie laughed a little, then said, "Luke, you're being WAY too nice… WAIT…" (A/N: Why is Luke being so nice? Who did HE kill?) She stopped talking. "Why are YOU being so nice? Who did YOU kill?" Jessie asked. (A/N: I know, right? XD) "I didn't kill anybody… Unless you mean a mosquito. Those things have been flying around the house like CRAZY," I said.

Zuri, Ravi, and Emma entered the kitchen. "Luke… what are you doing?" Ravi asked. "Cooking. Jessie had a horrible day today, so I decided to be nice," I said. "FOR ONCE…," Zuri said. I pretended I didn't hear that, and continued cooking. I left the pan on the stove, and took six plates out of the cupboard. I put them on the counter and left them there. I took the frying pan and scraped the eggs onto the plates. The waffles popped up. I turned them over and pushed the button back down.

Jessie left the room for something, and I followed her. Time to make my move on her… XD… And then move George's body out of the dumbwaiter in the basement when she moves away from me out of fear.

No POV:

"_I'm serious, guys! The cops isn't a bad option!" Zuri said. "Guys, Luke is being nice to everybody to cover up what he did to George!" Emma said. "How do YOU know?" Ravi asked. "Because, why would Luke be nice for no reason?" Emma said. Zuri and Ravi shrugged in agreement. "So, what now?" Ravi asked. "We have to bust him!" Zuri yelled. "I don't know. Luke is a good brother. If we mess up his plan, he'll get us back…," Ravi said. "Ravi's right… And also, let's NOT bust him! I already recorded several things he was doing," Emma said. "IT'S CALLED EVIDENCE!" Zuri and Ravi yelled. "Oh… haha," Emma said. "C'mon, we're takin' it to the cops!" Zuri yelled. She grabbed Emma's phone and left. "So…," Emma cut Ravi off. "I am NOT going to the dance with you, Ravi. If you want a date, get one who's NOT your sister," Emma said. She got up and left. "How does Luke do it…?... WAIT FOR ME!" Ravi yelled. He jogged out of the kitchen… The waffles popped up. XD_

Well guys. THAT'S Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed.

Be nice when commenting and reviewing! :D

~ theclique34 :3


	4. Luke Gets His Happy Ending

**When Jealousy Strikes**

**By: theclique34**

OK, guys! I've thought about it and I think I WILL make Kickin' It stories. It depends what YOU guys think. Leave a review for what YOU want.

Chapter 4: Luke Gets His Happy Ending :)

Luke's POV:

The next day, I woke up, and I was walking downstairs to get breakfast. As I finished walking down the stairs, I heard Bertram singing to his Russian opera. (A/N: A strange man that fool is. 0_0) I walked into the kitchen and said, "Good morning, guys." "Ehh…," they all mumbled. "What's up with YOU guys?" I asked. "We're still tired. Bertram had a "surprise" breakfast for us today," Zuri said, air quoting the word "surprise". "Oh, OK…," I said. I took my usual seat next to Ravi.

Jessie was sitting in front of me. She looked up and smiled. I smiled back. Emma burst into the room. "JESSIE! LOOK WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND GEORGE POSTED ONLINE!" she yelled. Jessie jumped up from her food and quickly walked over to Emma. Ravi, Zuir, and I followed. We watched the video on Emma's phone. "How DARE he!" Jessie yelled. Emma exited the video and went to the description. "Why would he say those things about me? Serves me right not to find men on Facebook," Jessie mumbled. (A/N: You GO, girl!) She grabbed her pocketbook off of the counter and dashed out of the room. "Jessie, where are you going?" I asked nervously. I was following her out of the kitchen. I didn't expect my plan to backfire THIS horribly! "To give him a piece of my mind," she said firmly.

No POV:

"_So, was THIS the stupid surprise you woke us up early for?" Zuri asked. "No. It was something MORE entertaining. But since it's "stupid," I don't think I'll show it to you," Bertram finished. Zuri and Ravi's eyes widened and they immediately started begging Bertram to tell them. "OK! Worst brats ever," he said. He walked to the dumbwaiter and took out a chest. "OOO," the kids said…_

Luke's POV:

"Are you SURE you wanna do this?" I asked. "YES," Jessie almost yelled in my face. (Wow… Ravi was right… Love DOES make you do stupid things. THIS is why this whole problem is here. -_-)

As if summoned, George walked in through the elevator. "Jessie! How's it goin'?" he asked, a friendly smile on his face. (A bit TOO friendly, if you ask me. 0_0) "And THIS is why you need a grieving period," I said. I jogged into the kitchen. I knew I was in big trouble if I couldn't think of a heave of lies to save myself. So, I started thinking while eating my Choco-ghetti. (A/N: Spaghetti with chocolate on it. XD You remember that episode. Don't even deny it. XD)

All of a sudden, I heard a noise as if someone was getting hit. I ran to the door and looked out. Jessie all of a sudden had a baseball bat and was hitting George in the face with it. "HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME ON THE INTERNET LIKE THAT, YOU JERK!" she yelled. "I DIDN'T POST THAT VIDEO!" he yelled back. And THAT'S when me and my big mouth came in. "I can't believe this! You posted that video and you don't even have enough respect for Jessie to admit it," I said innocently. "EXACTLY!" Jessie said. "I seriously didn't post that video. I'm telling the truth," he said. "Wait… Luke… You almost NEVER tell the truth," he said. "So?" I said. "So… why is George telling me no and you're saying yes?" Jessie said. I tried not to look guilty. "Are you ACCUSING me?" I asked, trying to sound slightly ashamed. Jessie nodded. (Well she said THAT pretty fast. ) "Adults lie, too, you know. And there ARE some times when I tell the truth," I said. Jessie rolled her eyes and looked at George. "George… I just don't think this is gonna work out. The kids weren't ready to see me date anyone after Tony. I'm SO sorry," she said. George got up off the floor and said, "It's OK. I understand." Jessie smiled at him, then said, "A goodbye kiss?" He smiled back, then said, "Of course." They leaned in, but I jumped in the middle just in time to separate them. "OK. GEORGE! I think you'd better leave. It's almost time for bed," I said. "It's 6:45 in the morning!" he yelled. "WHO CARES! YOU'RE MAKING NOISE IN THE HOUSE!" I yelled. "It's a penthouse," he said. I pushed the elevator button vigorously, and pushed him into the elevator. I fought with him until the door closed.

I turned around and said, "So… Jessie…" She cut me off. "Luke, I KNOW you recorded that video and put it on the internet. And I KNOW you put some weird chemical in my makeup. So just tell me now," she said. I opened my eyes in surprise. "What?... OK. You know what? You caught me," I said. She smiled and ruffled my hair. "You're not mad?" I asked. "Of course not. You're still growing up and you have some love hormones that you CANNOT control," she said. "I know. I'm sorry," I said. "It's OK," she said, bending down to my size. "When you're dating a girl, I hope I can do the same to you someday," she said. "FINE, but don't start dying if I'm around," I said smirking. She smiled, then kissed me on the cheek. My face got hot and my eyes widened. She laughed a little, then said, "Go eat breakfast… Or whatever you made." She slapped my butt to make me move faster. (A/N: Do other parents do that? Or does only my mom and dad? 0_0) I turned around and looked at her. "Did you just…?" I started. "Yes…? I didn't mean it like that!" she yelled. "RIIIIGGGHHHTT….," I said, smirking. I continued walking into the kitchen.

No POV:

_Jessie wishes she was 13 just like Luke… __XD (A/N: XD HAHA! Old woman…)_

Anyway guys. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed. And… YEAH. PEACE!

~ theclique34 :3


End file.
